


In Harvest Teach

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-29
Updated: 2002-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kents have some special guests for Thanksgiving. Part of the William Blake challenge, with Thanksgiving gratitude to all you wonderful fic writers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Harvest Teach

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'd be thankful if I owned Clark or Lex, but unfortunately I don't. I'm grateful to play with their characters, though. I wrote this on Thanksgiving 2002 (so obviously everything is Jossed --or would that be Goughed?), when I was home alone with a cold, instead of spending it with my family. I hope no one thinks it's a turkey, but if you do, feel free to tell me. The title comes from the William Blake Challenge, and this quote: _In seed time learn, in harvest teach, in winter enjoy._

## In Harvest Teach

by HYPERFocused

<http://hyperfocused.DreamWidth.org>

* * *

Martha put the last couple of pies in the oven, and wiped down the kitchen counter with a damp cloth. There was a pumpkin, a cranberry-apple, a maple-pecan, and, Jonathan's favorite, a chocolate meringue. Nobody's sweet tooth would be left unsatisfied that day. And even if there were leftovers, she fully expected Clark's friends Pete and Chloe to drop by after their family dinners. Her pies were legendary. Even Sheriff Ethan had been known to "mosey on over for a taste." It was very flattering. People kept telling her she should expand the small amount of catering she did for local businesses, but she liked the different challenge of working for Lionel. If she made all her work about cooking, she'd probably not want to cook for her own family.

But now, she was tired. It had been a long day of cooking, and unseasonably warm for November. There was just time enough for a quick nap, before she had to shower and dress for the evening's festivities. 

She knew she was going to need all her strength, both mental and physical for this Thanksgiving dinner. Clark had managed to convince her that Lex needed to experience a "real Thanksgiving, Mom. He's never had one." 

The Luthors weren't known for family togetherness, or simple gratitude, and Martha couldn't resist the thought of a little of both rubbing off on her son's friend. (Especially since it was plainly obvious that Lex would be an honorary Kent, given half the chance.) 

Martha had been going over LuthorCorp's latest project with Lionel, when she heard Clark asking Lex to come over for the holiday dinner. Even from another room, she could see Lex was thrilled. 

"A Kent Family Thanksgiving? How very Hallmark," he said, but it was clear he was happy to be included. Martha noticed Lionel's expression throughout all this. He almost looked -- wistful. Martha knew he had a bit of a crush on her -- maybe it was her humanizing effect on him, or maybe she really did remind him of his late wife, and happier times. Either way, she found herself saying "that invitation includes you, too, if you'd like to join us." She didn't figure he'd come. 

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Lex and I don't seem to get along very well on holidays ... and Jonathan..." 

"You and Lex don't get along most days. Maybe a holiday would be a good chance for you both to learn to be civil to each other. And I'll handle Jonathan. You both might do well to try mending some fences there, as well." 

Martha didn't expect miracles, but even Jonathan'd had to admit Lionel's work had been a little less offensive since Martha had started assisting him, and influencing him with her good nature and sense. 

"Well, then. How can I say no?" Lionel replied, raising one elegant eyebrow. "I promise, I'll be a gentleman. What can I bring?" 

* * *

"No!" Jonathan said, looking at his wife with a mixture of shock and revulsion. "Lex is one thing. He's Clark's -- friend -- and I'm getting used to that. But Lionel is still the same bastard he always was. He's just cloaking it better." 

"He's not, Jonathan. He's changed, at least a little. And I can't help but think this could change him even more. Think how good that would be for Smallville. Lionel, with some humility, and a thought for the town as people, not just profit." She was stretching things a little, she knew. But the thought of him tapping along those cold hallways alone on Thanksgiving dismayed her. She could easily see him spreading his lonely mood, and doing something cruel, like firing the people in his new office park. Better to prevent that with a little kindness. 

"Just think, Jonathan, his past actions are why he's got no one to spend Thanksgiving with. He's burned his bridges so badly. How sad for him that no one cares enough to ask him to dinner." 

"Oh, all right. It's just a dinner, I guess. " Jonathan acquiesced. "Sometimes I think you're far too kindhearted for your own good." He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and leaned in to sniff her hair -- and her cooking. He never could resist cinnamon scented Martha. 

"Remind me to show you later, just how thankful I am for you," Jonathan whispered in her ear. 

* * *

Martha was soaking in the tub when Lex arrived, a few hours before dinner. Clark opened the door to an armful of purple and silvery irises, and deep red roses. He could just see Lex's head above the blooms. 

"I wasn't sure what I was supposed to bring..." Lex said, a little sheepishly. "Dad's bringing wine. I'm not sure what vintage, but I'm sure it'll go nicely with the vitriol." 

"Lex..." Clark grinned at him, and checking to be sure his parents weren't in sight, leaned down to kiss him. "I'm sure it will be all right. Besides, they say if you feed the tiger, he's less likely to take a bite out of _your_ ass." 

He put the flowers on the credenza, reaching up into the curio cabinet for a vase. Lex took the opportunity to watch said ass while he did it. 

"Can I help?" Lex wasn't used to being part of the preparations, but familiarity with the Kent dining experience had him pulling out silverware. 

"Sure, but we're using the good china. It's in that cabinet." Clark pointed, while he dug out his mother's lace table cloth. It was always his job to set the table, and he usually offered to do the dishes too. Normally, he'd superspeed through the chore (he learned quickly how to do that without breaking anything). He couldn't do that with Lex around, though. 

"I'm really glad you're here, Lex. It means a lot, and not just to me." Clark could feel his mom's approval, even if he hadn't yet elaborated on the nature of their relationship. His dad was a harder sell, but even he seemed to be coming around. 

"Yeah, I'm sure your dad is thrilled." Lex sniped. Clark rolled his eyes. 

"I'm glad too, Clark. I wouldn't have missed it for anything." Lex was clearly touched. 

"Come on in the kitchen while I wash the dishes." 

"What dishes? We haven't even eaten yet." Lex asked. 

"God, Lex. You think food prep consists of ringing a bell, and getting it served to you on a platter, don't you? Mixing bowls, baking pans ... they have to be soaked, or they're a bitch to get clean later." He couldn't resist splashing Lex a little with the sink hose. He aimed at Lex's bare arm, knowing he wouldn't want his silk shirt messed. "Oops!" he grinned. 

"Payback's a bitch, Clark." 

"I'm so scared, Lex. I couldn't _possibly_ run away from you." 

"Good. C'mere." 

* * *

Letting out the rose scented bathwater, Martha could hear the boys talking, as well as the near silences she was sure meant they were kissing. She didn't think they'd dare much more while she and Jonathan were nearby. She also hoped Clark had the decency and good sense to act responsibly in the house when they were gone. She wasn't sure Clark knew how well sound carried from the kitchen to the master bath. 

* * *

Jonathan came in from delivering extra food to the shelter. It was just getting dark, and the house smelled wonderful. He greeted Lex, gave Clark a hug, and went up to change for dinner. It was family tradition to dress well for Thanksgiving. No plaid. No denim. After all, they were a family, well worth celebrating. It was nice to have a good reason to wear his suit. Lately, it had only gotten aired for funerals. 

He didn't remember seeing Clark in that particular suit before, and suspected Lex had bought it for one of their Metropolitan excursions. He wasn't sure how he felt about Lex buying something so expensive and intimate for his son, but then he wasn't sure how he felt about Lex _being_ intimate with Clark, either. He'd promised Martha he'd try to be open minded, though. And he knew Clark was a good boy. It was thinking of him as a good man that was the harder part. 

* * *

They were just sitting down to dinner, when the doorbell rang, and Lionel appeared at the door, carrying a large bottle of wine. Martha guided him into the dining room, and everyone greeted him with varying degrees of friendliness and civility. 

Martha could see his driver waiting in the limo, and sighed that Lionel hadn't thought to invite him to at least wait inside, or even send him home until he called, on this special day. It wasn't worth starting an argument, though. Lionel wouldn't reform in a day. She excused herself, and made up a plate to bring the man. There was plenty to go around. 

Dinner was served, and Lex quietly pointed out where the different dishes were on his father's plate. "Turkey's at 12:00, stuffing's at 3:00, vegetables at 6:00, and cranberries are at 9:00." He was impressed (but not really surprised) to see that Martha had made the cranberry dish from scratch. No telltale can lines. 

"Martha, this smells delicious, " Lionel said. "I'm just glad you didn't ask me to carve." He laughed, and everyone looked a little shocked. Lionel wasn't usually one for self-deprecating humor. It kind of broke the tension, though. After that, the conversation flowed more naturally. 

Both Jonathan and Martha could see Clark and Lex finding furtive ways to touch each other all through the meal, Martha even suspected they were holding hands under the table. She wondered how much Lionel knew about their relationship. She hoped that if he could see she and Jonathan were accepting, that he'd be less likely to cause Lex grief over it. Besides hurting his undeserving son, that could bring real trouble for Clark, who couldn't afford the scrutiny. 

"This tablecloth is exquisite, Mrs. Kent" Lex said, running an elegant finger down the lattice-cut pattern. It was obviously handmade, and of very fine craftsmanship. 

"Thank you, Lex." Martha smiled. "My grandmother made it. She was Swiss. " 

"Yeah, Mom, this is delicious. Is there more?" Clark shoveled the food in like he had to go rescue someone. Lex had to admit it was both cute, and a little bit gross. Sometimes Clark was such a teenager. 

"No, Clark, I only made enough for one plate." Martha gave Clark one of his own patented eye-rolls. "Of course there's more. Just be sure to leave a little for the rest of us." 

"There's something sort of satisfying about watching Clark eat," she said, when Clark was off in the kitchen. 

"Yes, I know. He really enjoys himself." Lex said, then blushed a little. 

* * *

Before dessert was served, while everyone was digesting their turkey, Jonathan brought up their family Thanksgiving tradition. Each year, they had to tell each other one thing about them for which they were grateful. 

"I'll start," he said, a little unsure he could find anything nice to say about Lionel. "I'm grateful to Martha for being such a creative and inspiring woman, for knowing when it was time to grow, and for ignoring me when I complained that she did." Martha smiled, and took his hand. 

"I'm grateful to Clark, for the fine young man he's become. I've never been able to truly tell him how proud I am to have him as a son." Clark ducked his head a little, unused to such praise, but enjoying it. 

"I'm, um, thankful to Lex, for caring about my son, and for finally realizing good friendship is based on action, not on purchases. It's presence, not presents." Lex grinned, but grimaced a little inwardly, at the platitude, and the reminder of Jonathan's former attitude about him. 

"Lionel, I'm thankful to you, for knowing an exemplary assistant when you find her. Although I must admit, I do miss not knowing she'll be here when I need her." That was still a sore point for them. Lionel tended to monopolize her time. 

"Thank you, Jonathan, " Lionel said. "Perhaps I could be more courteous with her scheduling. She's just such an asset to me." 

Jonathan was surprised at the concession. "That would be nice, " he said. 

"I'll go next, if that's all right," Martha said. "Jonathan, I'm always grateful for your love, and especially for your guidance all these years. You've steered our family through some rough waters. Thank you, honey." Jonathan gave her an adoring smile. 

"Clark, sweetheart, I'm so grateful to see what a loving, upstanding person you've grown into. Anyone who loves you is blessed to know you." She looked at Lex when she said that, and saw his slight nod and smile. 

"Lex, I'm glad to see how your friendship with Clark has grown. I think he's a good influence on you, and you're showing him what it's like to be a responsible man. I know how much you've grown over the years. " 

'Thank you, Mrs. Kent." Lex said. He was a little overwhelmed at the implications of her words, and more hopeful than he had been in ages. 

"Lionel, I'm grateful for the job, of course. But even more, I'm glad to have my ideas considered. I know your considerations have been financial, but I can see you behaving more ethically. Not that it's stopped the profits, of course..." 

"Of course..." Lionel echoed, laughing. Martha had pointed out several things he could do to both ensure profits, and help his standing in the community. Neither was bad for business. 

"My turn?" Lex said, a little nervously. "Well, Mrs. Kent, I'm grateful you thought enough of me to include me tonight, as well as accepting my friendship with your son so readily. I realize I have a past to live down." Martha smiled fondly at him. 

"Mr. Kent, thank you for giving me another chance, and not still seeing me as the 'maniac in the Porsche.' I like to think I'm not the same reckless kid with too much responsibility." 

"No, you've changed, Lex" Jonathan admitted. 

"Yeah, Lex, it's the Kent influence." Clark said, grinning at him. 

"Yes, it is, Clark." Lex said. "I'm grateful to you, Clark, for saving my life, in every possible way. I've never had a friend like you." He looked at Clark, and tried to convey all he meant by that. That got the full body beam. 

"And last, Dad..." this was going to be harder. "I'm thankful you're still around, even if you do think I made the wrong choice. I like it when we can manage to get along." 

"So do I, son." Lionel looked a little touched. Almost human, Lex thought, wishing it could last. 

"I guess I'll go next, then," Lionel said. 

"Jonathan, I'm grateful for your presence of mind all those years ago, when I was beside myself over Lex's -- accident. And, I'm glad you included me in your celebration tonight." 

Jonathan nodded, then realized what he was doing, and said "Thank you." 

"Martha, I'm grateful you find me an acceptable employer. Your presence has been a real boon to me, and my business. I'm also anticipating being very grateful for your pie. It smells divine." 

Martha was pleased. 'Thank you, Lionel. I appreciate that." 

"Clark, I'm grateful you are such a loyal friend to my son. He hasn't had the best of luck where companions are concerned, and it's a relief to know there's someone who cares about him, and not his money or power. Lex tells me you are a fine young man." 

Clark blushed, and said "Thank you, sir, but Lex is wonderful all on his own." It was Lex's turn to blush. 

"Lex, I'm grateful to you for your acceptance of my extended presence in your life, lately. I know it hasn't been easy for you." 

"It hasn't been all bad, Dad." Lex admitted. True, Lionel was way too nosy about Lex's business, and his presence at the castle had put more of a damper on his and Clark's private time, but he had to admit, he was getting along with his father on a regular basis. 

Clark was practically bouncing up and down. "Finally! My turn." 

"Clark really _really_ wants dessert" Lex said, knowing his friend's tastes. 

"Shut up, Lex" Clark said, not meaning it. 

"Dad, I'm grateful to you for keeping this family together through all the storms we've been through this year. It's been tough, but you've been tougher. You are a fine example." He meant it. His father may have a problem with platitudes, but Clark knew he was lucky to have his influence in his life. 

"Mom, I'm grateful to you for your acceptance of the man I'm becoming, and the people I choose to share my life." He leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. She hugged him. He was a good boy. 

"Lex..." he wasn't sure how to say what he wanted. "I'll always be grateful for your friendship. I know I'll never be bored with you. Meeting you was truly a happy accident." He hoped his parents couldn't see him grasping Lex's hand under the table. 

"Thanks, Clark" Lex said, squeezing back. 

"Mr. Luthor, thanks for making Lex work at the crap factory." Everyone laughed at that. 

"Can we have pie now, Mom?" 

"Sure, honey" Martha got up to bring in dessert. 

"Yay, pie!" said Clark, as he went to help his mother. 

* * *

Epilogue: It was a few days later, and Clark was at the castle. Lionel was in Metropolis. Lex was grateful to finally have some alone time with Clark. 

"Mom gave me this to bring to you," Clark said, holding up a wishbone. 

"How does this work, again?" Lex asked. 

"We hold it, and pull. Whoever gets the bigger end, gets his wish." 

"Oh, OK. Let's try it." Lex said, amused. Such a silly little custom. 

Clark held back his strength, to make it more fair. Lex gave it all he had, overbalancing. Clark ended up with the smaller end, and an armful of Lex. 

"Hmm, I guess I get my wish, right, Clark?" 

"Too late, Lex," Clark said, kissing him, and beginning to unbutton his shirt. "I've already gotten _my_ wish." 


End file.
